Oceanside Cabin Motor Court
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | aliases = Oceanside | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Virginia | city = | locale = | residents = Beatrice; Cyndie; Kathy; Natania; Rachel | poi = | 1st = "Swear" }} Oceanside Cabin Motor Court is a fictional campground featured on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. It first appeared in the sixth episode of season seven titled, "Swear". Description The Oceanside Cabin Motor Court was a campground located on the Eastern shoreline of the U.S. state of Virginia. In the years following the fall of society after the zombie apocalypse, it became a haven for a community of women. These women were formerly members of a larger community had run afoul of a group known as the Saviors. The group fought against them, and as punishment, the Saviors took every male above the age of ten, lined them up in a firing line, and shot them all in the head. The surviving women fled the area and settled down at Oceanside. Because of the trauma of their past, they maintained a strict protocol of killing any stranger that encroached upon the area. To keep walkers at bay, the Oceanside women set up a system of bells outside the campground to lure them in the opposite direction. Being that they were so close to the ocean, fish became the primary source of foodstuffs for the Oceanside women. History Tara Chambler and Heath had been on the road from Alexandria for two weeks. A skirmish with walkers upon a bridge separated them, resulting in Tara being pushed off the bridge by the undead. She landed in the water and washed up on shore. A young woman named Cyndie found her and left some water and fish for her. Tara awakened and secretly followed Cyndie back to Oceanside. She saw various women doing laundry and working on other projects with tools. When the women took note of Tara's presence, they ran to their armory to gather guns. They chased Tara all through the area, but it was a little girl named Rachel who got the drop on her with a handgun. Tara was taken to one of the cabins and handcuffed to a radiator. She met the leader of the group, Natania. Natania explained to her why she was captured and questioned her about where she came from. Tara lied and said that she and her traveling companion had been on the road alone together for years. She just wanted to leave so she could find her friend, Heath. That night, Natania moved Tara to a different cabin where dinner was prepared. She revealed some of the history of Oceanside, and detailed their past with the Saviors after Tara asked where all the men were. Natania also revealed that she knew Tara was lying about where she came from. Tara confessed to belonging to a larger community and offered forth the possibility of establishing a cooperative network between the two. Natania would not give up her isolationist sensibilities and instead offered Tara a place with them. Tara turned the offer down, and Natania assigned two women named Beatrice an Kathy to escort her back to the bridge. As the three women marched through the woods, Tara knew that Beatrice and Kathy had no intention of letting her go free. She ran from them and the two women gave chase. She managed to escape with some unexpected help from Cyndie, who disagreed with Natania's policy of killing all outsiders. Tara eventually made it back to the bridge where Cyndie agreed to lay down cover fire so Tara could stand a chance against the walkers. Before the two parted company, Cyndie made Tara swear not to tell her people about Oceanside's existence. Tara reluctantly agreed, then fought through a horde of walkers in the hopes of finding Heath. Walking Dead: Swear A few weeks later, Tara found herself breaking her promise to Cyndie. She took Rick Grimes aside and revealed to him the location of Oceanside, as well as the fact that they had able-bodied fighters and weapons. Tara led Rick and the other Alexandrians to Oceanside in the hopes of forming an alliance. Tara went into Natania's home, while the others set up explosives outside the perimeter to show them that they meant business. Natania had no intention of risking the lives of anyone at Oceanside, and Cyndie felt betrayed by Tara's broken promise. Tara warned them that the group was going to take their guns one way or the other, but she would much rather soldier this burden without anyone getting hurt. Natania remained resolute however. Some of the residents at Oceanside did not share their leader's fear and sense of isolation. Even after Rick and the others surrounded them and took their weapons, there were several, including Beatrice and Kathy, who were more than willing to take up arms against the Saviors. To make matters even more intense, a herd of walkers came in from the beachline and wandered into the area. Alexandrians and Oceansiders stood side-by-side to put down the zombie horde. After everything was finished, an uneasy truce was made between the two groups. Regardless, Natania still refused to aid the Alexandrians in any way, though she realized that she could do nothing to prevent them from taking their weapons. As Rick and the others turned to leave, he promised them that they would return the weapons. The little girl, Rachel, asked Tara if they were going to leave any for them to defend themselves. Tara told her "no" and gave her the finger. Walking Dead: Something They Need Residents * Beatrice - Butch gun-toting woman. * Cyndie - Young dark-skinned woman. * Kathy - Pony-tailed gun-toting woman. * Natania - Older woman; leader of the community. * Rachel - Little girl. * Siddiq - Male resident; Comic series only. Notes & Trivia * At the time of its introduction in the TV series, Oceanside had not made an appearance in the ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. However, it had been referenced by other characters. * Cyndie has a framed picture of the campground inside her bedroom. Appearances # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Something They Need See also External Links * References ---- Category:Virginia